


Thief in the Night

by tablemanners



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Crushes, First Dates, Horny Steve Rogers, M/M, Making Out, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Poor Bucky Barnes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rich Steve Rogers, Seduction, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Thief, Top Steve Rogers, catching feelings, controlling steve rogers, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablemanners/pseuds/tablemanners
Summary: Bucky never planned on it being more than a one night stand. Apparently Steve had other plans.(au where Bucky sleeps with Steve to steal from him and winds up catching feelings)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Thief in the Night

Bucky couldn’t believe his luck. At the other end of the bar chatting up a cheeky brunette was the one and only Steve Rogers, local celebrity and now, apparently, millionaire, after the untimely demise of an unknown distant relative. Rogers had always been a public icon, what with his community service, intellect, and good looks. Having fallen into some immense wealth in the last year, he seemed to be all anyone talked about. And he was right across the bar. Steve Rogers, and a shit ton of money.

Bucky realized opportunities like this didn’t come often. Being a gutter kid himself, raised in the slums, Bucky was always on the lookout for a new way to finagle some cash out of the rich. Rogers was certain to have plenty of pricy nicknacks lying around his house, nicknacks that Bucky would love to snatch and sell for a pretty price. Things Steve wouldn’t even notice missing, things that could keep Bucky fed and housed for a while. Just the thought of the easy cash had Bucky’s heart pounding a bit faster.

Ok, now he needed to formulate a plan before Rogers decided to take the brunette home. Sure, she was alluring, big brown eyes and voluptuous curves, but Bucky had his own assets. Also, Bucky just happened to know that the one and only Steve Rogers, though bisexual, did in fact have a preference for men. He had heard Rogers mention it during some talk show, and useful information like that stuck with Bucky. If Bucky wanted to get his hands on Rogers’ wealth, he had to be sure he was the one headed home with him tonight, not that little minx.

Thus Bucky was confronted with his first hurdle: how to get Rogers away from his current company. He glanced back at them, scowling as the brunette laughed animatedly, throwing herself up against Rogers. She knew what she was doing. Formidable competition. Bucky took one last swig of his beer, slammed the empty glass onto the counter and stood up confidently. Rogers had noticed him upon slamming the glass down and was now following his every step with those piercing blue eyes. The brunette had noticed as well and looked peeved. Good, he had his attention. Bucky took his time making his way to Rogers, not wanting to appear too frantic or overeager. Bucky felt like playing hard to get, so instead of saddling up next to him, he sat two seats down and flagged the bartender over. Rogers was watching him with such an intensity that Bucky felt as though he might blush.

Bucky had to admit, Steve Rogers was a rather handsome fellow. Striking eyes, a strong jaw, a hell of a nice body and a head full of blonde hair. Bucky wondered if Steve was blonde all over. He chuckled at the thought, looking down at his phone despite the scorching heat of Steve’s eyes boring into his side.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the brunette still giving her all. She was crooning, trying to recapture Steve’s undivided attention, but those blue eyes kept flicking back towards Bucky. Bucky was honestly shocked at how smoothly all this was going; he hadn’t been expecting to get Steve’s attention so easily, nor did he think the wealthy man would be so enraptured by him. That poor girl kept trying though. She puffed her chest out, lips pouting and eyes batting seductively. Her mauve dress glittered in the dim light of the bar, hugging her curves and cutting off dangerously close to her butt. She tried snaking an arm around Steve’s shoulders, leaning in close and sighing, but to no avail. After glancing back at Bucky for what had to be the hundredth time, Rogers excused himself from her rather awkwardly, making up some lousy excuse about a phone call and scooted closer to Bucky. Bucky, ever the professional, pretended not to notice.

Rogers held his phone up, making up some farcical conversation until the brunette got the memo and moved on, miffed. With her out of the picture, Rogers ended his nonsensical conversation and glanced back at Bucky.

“Hey,” he said, voice deep and warm. Bucky felt himself involuntarily shiver. “Could I, um, buy you a drink?”

Rogers took the bait, all that was left was to reel him in. Bucky relished in how easily this was all going down. “Sure,” he replied, finally making eye contact with Rogers. Seeing him up close, their faces mere inches away did give Bucky a bit of a start, but he had to keep a calm head if he wanted this all to pay off. “I’ll have a vodka martini. And you are?” Of course, he knew who he was, but Bucky didn’t want Rogers to know that. It made him less suspicious, even though half the town knew everything about Rogers.

“Oh, I’m Steve, Steve Rogers. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr…?”

“Barnes. I go by Bucky.”

Steve smiled at that, testing the name out. “Bucky Barnes, huh? Sounds like a superhero name.” Steve’s smile was blinding, Bucky feared he might melt to mush if he was exposed to it for too long.

“Steve Rogers, are you-- you’re that guy I saw on the news last week, aren’t you? The nonprofit guy?” Bucky asked, pretending to struggle to recall that information.

Steve looked embarrassed, shrugging it off. “Oh yeah, that was me. Is that… weird?”

Bucky had to hold in his snort. For such a wealthy, good looking guy, Steve sure was awkward. He found himself thinking that it was almost endearing. Time to get him a bit more flustered. “Nah, actually I think it’s hot. Always had a thing for guys with a good moral compass,” Bucky smirked, sultry eyes locking onto Steve’s as he took a sip of his drink.

Steve gulped, face turning red at that. “O-oh,” he mumbled, rather taken aback. “So you, uh, like that?”

“Oh yeah, for sure, the bad boy is so overrated.” Bucky had him wrapped around his finger. He was definitely scoring tonight, and so was Steve, so he didn’t feel quite so guilty stealing from him. He considered it a sort of payment for his services, a payment Steve didn’t know he was making.

Steve smiled at that, tentatively resting his hand on Bucky’s thigh. “Well, not to be too forward, but I think you’re really hot, too.”

“Ah, so dingy guys at bars do it for you, huh? To each their own I suppose.”

Steve gawked at that. “Bucky, you’re not dingy, you- you’re lovely,” Steve said, confused. Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at his innocent reaction.

“I was just teasing,” he reassured, leaning in real close until their lips were nearly touching. Bucky dropped his gaze to Steve’s lips, making an obvious show of staring at them. Steve’s mouth parted instinctively, blue eyes staring right at Bucky. Then Steve surged forward, locking lips with Bucky and taking control. For as awkward of a flirt he was, Steve Rogers sure knew how to kiss. Bucky could hardly think straight with Steve’s hands in his hair, the dominating kiss rocking him to his core. His arousal has ready to make itself known, so Bucky pulled away, panting. “What do you say we take this back to your place?” He already knew the answer.

“I’d say that sounds wonderful.”

\- - - -

After paying for their drinks, Steve hailed a cab for the two of them. The cab ride was a blur, what with the drunken groping and making out. Bucky felt really bad for the cab driver, but they didn’t say anything, they just turned up the music and ignored them.

Soon enough they were dropped off at a bougie looking building, all glass and modern architecture, the hight of luxury. Steve’s penthouse was on the 20th floor, overlooking the city. It was ridiculous how nice it was. Hell, Steve had a fucking waterfall in his living room, along with the largest tv Bucky had ever seen. He didn’t have much time to look around, however, because the second they stepped in Steve had Bucky pressed against a counter, eyes dark with lust. Bucky had a feeling he was going to enjoy tonight immensely. Too bad he couldn’t see Steve after their night together.

Steve ravaged Bucky, his firm hand running up and down Bucky’s back and finally landing on his ass as Steve began to suck on his neck. Shit, Bucky was aroused, leaning into Steve’s little kisses while his hips bucked. Steve eagerly unbuttoned Bucky’s shirt, trailing kisses down his bare torso. Bucky heard himself whimper, and what an embarrassment that was.

“You’re so gorgeous, Bucky,” Steve said, running his hands up his torso. “So gorgeous.” Then, Steve’s mouth was on his nipple, suckling and biting playfully. Bucky’s back arched and he gripped the counter harshly to center himself. Steve used his hand to play with his other nipple, smirking as Bucky moaned. “You like that, Buck?”

He found himself only capable of nodding in response, bucking his hips once more. His erection was fully formed now, straining against his jeans rather painfully. He needed to get those off pronto. Steve must have had the same thought because before he knew it, Steve was working his belt off and yanking his pants down to his ankles. He stopped, taking in Bucky’s erection, his mouth watering. “Shit, Bucky,” he mumbled, transfixed for a second. Then he grinned mischievously, fingers wrapped around his waistband. “Why don’t we take care of this?” In one fell swoop, Bucky’s boxers were gone and replacing them was Steve’s warm, wet mouth. He engulfed Bucky, slurping and sucking and leaving Bucky so disheveled it was alarming.

“Ahhh,” Bucky sighed, already close to releasing. How pathetic. Steve continued at a relentless pace, fondling Bucky’s balls in addition to taking his cock like a champ. Steve hummed around him, looking up at him with such intensity in those pretty blue eyes that Bucky felt himself begin to unravel. “Shit Steve, fuck, I’m gonna, ah--” Steve silenced him by going faster, harder, until Bucky released into his mouth. Steve swallowed every drop.

“Bedroom,” Steve said, hoarsely, lifting Bucky up bridal style. Bucky was so out of it, still enjoying the post-coital bliss as they made their way down the hall. Suddenly he was thrown down on a bed, and Steve was standing over him, undressing rapidly. Bucky couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen abs so well defined, or pecs that ridiculously massive. Steve was a beefcake. Suddenly Steve was on top of him and it was back to the kissing and frantic groping. Bucky’s erection returned with a vengeance, already leaking precum once more. “Can I fuck you, Bucky?” Steve asked suddenly, voice raw and laden with arousal. Of fucking course, did he even have to ask?

“Yes, please do,” he huffed out, panting. Steve grinned that blinding grin once more, face red from exertion but oh so handsome. He reached into the nightstand next to bed and pulled out some lube and a condom. Bucky shivered, watching eagerly as Steve poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

He slipped one finger into Bucky, and it went in easily. Bucky sighed, pushing against the intrusion and longing for more. “I’m not a fucking virgin, Rogers,” he scoffed, rolling his hips, “you can go a little faster, y’know.”

To Bucky’s dismay, Steve’s pace didn’t quicken. “Maybe I like to see you squirm, ever think of that, Bucky? You’re pretty damn cute when you’re all hot and bothered.” Oh shit. Controlling Steve was definitely doing it for Bucky. “After all, no need to rush things,” Steve continued, pushing his finger in and out of Bucky slowly. Bucky found himself whimpering again, unable to control himself as Steve slipped in another finger. Fuck, Steve knew what he was doing. Bucky’s erection was straining, rock hard and eager for more stimulation. Pleasure began to accumulate, though subtle, and Bucky found himself panting Steve’s name.

“More Steve, harder--mnn, fuck me,” he moaned, hips meeting each thrust of Steve’s fingers.

Steve laughed softly, continuing to toy with Bucky. “Maybe if you ask nicely,” he said languidly.

Bucky squirmed, face flushed and eyes downcast. “Please fuck me, Steve. Please, I need you to fuck me, I need it, I need you,” his voice was soft and hoarse, nearly breaking when Steve slipped in a third finger.

“Like this?” Steve asked, fingers moving faster and harsher. Then he added another. “Is this what you want, Buck?”

It was really fucking good, but they both knew it wasn’t what Bucky wanted. “S-Steve, please,” he panted, out of breath, “please fuck me with your cock.”

That seemed to be enough for Steve. He withdrew his hand from Bucky’s hole and grabbed his legs, throwing them over his shoulders. Steve took his time rolling the condom on, making a whole show of it. Bucky whined, missing the friction of Steve’s fingers in his ass. “Hurry up,” he groaned needily before Steve gave him a pointed look, stopping what he was doing. “Please,” bucky added. With that, Steve lined his cock up with Bucky’s ass, poured some more lube on, and pushed in with a soft grunt. Bucky moaned happily, hips rolling and taking Steve’s cock in deeper. Steve grabbed his hips and steadied them, pounding against Bucky’s ass painstakingly slow. Bucky felt himself grasping for the sheets, fisting his hands as he tried to control his breathing, to no avail.

Steve finally began to speed up, harshly thrusting into Bucky until he was going at an unforgiving pace. Overwhelmed, Bucky lost track of anything that wasn’t Steve’s cock. When Steve hit his prostate, Bucky knew he was done for. He threw his head back, orgasming for the second time that night with a loud moan. Steve didn’t slow down, he continued plowing Bucky’s oversensitive ass. Steve looked incredibly focused, eyebrows furrowed and sweat running down his forehead. Steve wasn’t panting, he was put together, commanding and in total control. Bucky didn’t know if he could handle it, but apparently his body decided it most certainly could because not long after his second orgasm he was hard once again and Steve was still fucking him unrelentlessly.

“Steve, you’re fucking amazing, damn it,” he huffed out before Steve nailed his prostate once more and he was rendered a total mess. Steve smirked as Bucky moaned, clearly enjoying bringing pleasure to the other man. Bucky had never seen anyone with as much stamina as Steve, and he’d seen a lot of people.

Eventually, Steve was moaning along with Bucky, hips pounding against Bucky’s ass with a new fervor. “You’re so good for me, Bucky,” he said, hands gripping Bucky’s hips almost painfully if it weren’t for the pleasure that accompanied it. Bucky was confident he’d have bruises later. “So beautiful, Buck, you take me so beautifully.” Steve was rambling now, Bucky could tell he was close. Bucky was close too, he’d nearly came once more but he’d held it back, wanting to come with Steve. “Shit Bucky, you’re amazing,” Steve huffed out, grip tightening. “Oh shit, Bucky, I’m--”

Bucky was whimpering right alongside him, and when he watched Steve orgasm, jaw slack and eyes glossed over, he felt his own orgasm washing over him. “Fuck, Steve,” he cried, spent. Steve collapsed on top of him, panting. Bucky struggled to catch his breath, his body throbbing with pleasure yet so incredibly worn out.

After a few minutes, Steve rolled off of him and asked if he wanted a glass of water. He hadn’t realized how parched he was until Steve asked. “Yeah, that’d be amazing,” he said, wincing at how sore his voice sounded. He hadn’t moaned that much in a while.

Steve left the room and Bucky began to plot. He had to wait until Steve was asleep to slip away, grab some valuable shit and get out of there. Oh, he was also going to need his clothes, he realized, still in a daze. He was pretty sure those were still by the countertop. As for getting home, no plan there, he’d probably have to call a cab. He’d rather not have to walk the several blocks home, he could already feel the soreness setting into his backside.

Steve appeared in the doorway carrying two glasses of water, smiling at Bucky lovingly. Bucky, now feeling a little strange about this whole endeavor, smiled back uneasily as Steve handed him his water. “How do you feel?” Steve asked, concerned. He rested a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. Instantly Bucky relaxed, he hadn’t realized how stiff he was.

“I’m exhausted,” he replied honestly, leaning into Steve’s touch. Steve murmured in agreement, then set his glass down and laid back onto the bed.

“Come here, then,” he beckoned, arms wrapping around Bucky’s and pulling him up against him. Steve wanted to… cuddle? Shit, that was going to make it a little more difficult to sneak away. He hoped Steve has a heavy sleeper. If he woke him up, he could just say he was going to the bathroom. So Bucky gave in, resting up against Steve, legs tangling together as Steve slowly drifted to sleep.

Bucky slowed his breathing, pretending to sleep and listening intently to Steve’s breathing. He waited much longer than he needed to, paranoid he was going to wake Steve up. And he had to admit, lying in Steve’s arms was pretty comfortable. However, after waiting for what felt like an hour, Bucky carefully pried himself out of Steve’s grasp, pausing to see if he had disturbed the sleeping man. Steve shifted but didn’t wake up, much to Bucky’s relief. With one last glance at Steve’s sleeping face, Bucky pushed away all feelings of guilt and began to look for valuables. There were five fancy watches laid out on a dresser, so Bucky snatched one, as well as one of Steve’s many pairs of diamond cufflinks. He didn’t want to steal too much from one place, he’d prefer it if Steve never noticed his things missing.

Before doing anything else, Bucky grabbed his clothes and threw them on haphazardly, not wanting to waste any time doing up every button. He stuffed what he’d already taken into his pockets, pausing to check his surroundings every few seconds. Steve could wake up any second and notice him missing. Moving onto the living room, Bucky plucked several more possessions he knew he could get a pretty penny for. He continued sneaking around the penthouse until his pockets were bulging with valuables. Once he had what he felt like was a pretty good haul, Bucky snuck out of the penthouse and hurried back down to the street, doing up his buttons along the way.

Bucky smiled to himself, happy with how much of a success the night had been. He hadn’t even been planning the encounter, and with his earnings, he was sure to be set for at least a few months. Cash aside, Steve had been an amazing one night stand. Bucky had not expected to be ravaged by the other man so passionately, but he wasn’t complaining. If he hadn’t just stolen from him, he would have stayed for round two in the morning. Oh well, there were plenty of fish in the sea and only a few gold-plated-pens.

\- - - -

Bucky had been right about the stolen possesions, he made bank on them. The pawnshop he went to seemed suspicious of him, but it wasn’t like there was anything they could do about it. Bucky had never been so well off from a heist. He decided not to return to the bar he had met Steve at, better to try and distance himself. After all, if Steve had noticed the missing things, there was no doubt that Bucky was the thief. But Steve didn’t know his full name, or anything about him really, so he was safe.

At least, he thought he was safe. He hadn’t been betting on running into Steve at the grocery store two days after their first encounter. Bucky was still sore, limping every now and then despite his best efforts to hide his discomfort. He noticed Steve before Steve noticed him, and he quickly ducked into another aisle, head down and back turned to everyone else. Bucky always dressed inconspicuously, grey jacket, baseball cap and worn down jeans. He knew he didn’t stand out in a crowd, and that’s how Bucky liked it. He just had to pray Steve wasn’t very observant. Bucky continued through the aisles hunched over and cautious, trying to figure out exactly how to make his escape without bumping into Steve. He was making pretty decent progress, but he had lost track of Steve. He was probably on the other side of the store, over-invested in finding the perfect peach.

“Bucky?” A voice called out, hopeful. _Shit_. Bucky froze in his tracks, unsure of how to respond. Did Steve know he had stolen from him? Why was he calling out to him? Bucky turned timidly, feigning confusion.

“Hmm? Oh, is that you, Steve?” He asked innocently, as though he hadn’t been paranoidly avoiding the other man for the last ten minutes. Steve smiled, happy to be remembered. His smile really was exquisite. Bucky felt his heart do a little flutter, alongside with his stomach churning uncomfortably. Bucky could not handle this many emotions, he hadn’t had any time to mentally prepare.

“I’m so glad I ran into you, Bucky. When I woke up and you were gone, I… well, I was really disappointed. Not in you, I was just, um, I was hoping to see you again, and you didn’t leave your number so I wasn’t sure how to get in contact with you. But now that you’re here, well, I’d love to take you out to dinner sometime.”

Bucky was at a loss for words. Steve wanted to… buy him dinner? He didn’t want another one night stand? He hadn’t realized Bucky had stolen from him? Guys never wanted to take him out, they only ever wanted to fuck him and ignore him.

“Oh,” Bucky replied after a minute, unsure of what to say. He didn’t really want to continue seeing Steve, but the poor guy looked so hopeful, and damn it, he was really fucking hot. Bucky wouldn’t mind getting to know Steve a little better, except he’d be pushing his luck. It was dangerous, sticking around. Bucky decided he’d say no. He had settled on it, so why then, when he opened his mouth, did he say “sure?”

Steve beamed at him, pleased. Bucky felt his stomach lurch, and damn it, that really was a stupid decision. “Here, let’s exchange numbers,” Steve said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Bucky hesitated, knowing this was his last chance to step away. Despite his common sense screaming at him to make up some excuse, Bucky felt himself typing his number into Steve’s phone. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he chastised.

“So, does Friday work for you?” Steve asked him, leaning in tenderly. “I know a really cute little cafe on the East side of town, you’ll love it,” he added.

Bucky, a little more than flustered now, checked his calendar. He was undeniably free. “Yeah, Friday’s great.”

Bucky was royally fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hopefully, I'll be updating within the next few days. I don't know how long this will be yet either. I really appreciate comments and kudos!! Thanks again!


End file.
